Solos
by Yakii-586
Summary: Helga se hizo la interesante, tardando algunos segundos en responder lo más obvio del mundo—Esta bien, pero solo me quedo porque alguien menciono unas palomitas—ella enfatizo la comida logrando hacer reír al rubio de cabeza peculiar.


¡Por fin! Fue todo un reto, pero aquí les dejo lo que prometí desde noviembre…

Hey Anold! No me pertenece.

"**SOLOS"**

El sol más brillante, los cometas en el cielo, los niños detrás del heladero, coros de risa en todas las calles, comerciantes entusiasmados por ganar dinero y otros más enloqueciendo de tanto bullicio.

Era verano y la familia Shortman, al igual que las demás familias, preparaba sus vacaciones.

— ¡Listo, papá! —señalo el rubio más joven, después de haber terminado de amarrar la ultima maleta al techo del auto de su padre, pensando que era lo menos que podía hacer para ellos.

Miles lo sujetó y revolvió sus cabellos — Gracias, pequeño.

— ¡Ya basta, cariño! — ordeno la voz de Stella, sujetado a una niña de la mano. Ambas salían de la casa de huéspedes y se dirigían al auto—Nuestro pequeño, ya no es tan pequeño—declaró con una sonrisa y el joven rubio se puso colorado.

—No, ya está viejo—se escucho una voz más infantil, entre una incontrolable risa.

Arnold se mostro ofendido —Claro que no, hermanita.

La pequeña se rio con mayor fuerza a la inicial, sacando la lengua a su hermano mayor y luego echándose a correr.

— ¡Aurora Shortman!—le llamó su madre—Al auto.

La niña hizo un puchero y cruzo los brazos, odiaba escuchar su nombre y apellido juntos, y aun más si este venia de su madre, pues significaba sinónimo de problemas. Se rehusó por un instante y por ese instante la mirada severa de Stella se poso en la niña. La pequeña Aurora no tuvo más remedio que sumisa obedecer a su madre, obligándose a entrar al vehículo antes de que la mirada se convirtiera en palabras y las palabras en acciones.

—No me molesta—declaro el rubio al ver a su hermana triste.

—Lo sé— confeso —.E s que si no salimos ahora, ya no saldremos nunca. Ya sabes cómo es tu padre con estas cosas— Y vaya que él lo sabía. De hecho, le sorprendía que su madre no estuviese de esa misma forma.

— De acuerdo—dijo cómplice y guardo silencio cuando vio a su padre acercarse de nuevo.

—Bien —espeto, no de muy buena gana— ¿Aun estás seguro de no querer venir?

—Lo estoy, papá— respondió con seriedad.

—Yo hubiera preferido que Helga se uniera a nosotros.

—A ella también le gustaba esa idea, pero Bob fue muy claro al respecto—contesto Arnold un tanto desilusionado.

—Cuídate mucho y salúdanosla—pidió Stella con una caricia maternal hacia su hijo.

Arnold asintió.

—Creo que mejor nos quedamos, Stella—sugirió de pronto Miles.

—Arnold es un buen chico y va estar bien.

—Va a estar solo.

— No va a estarlo, además los abuelos llegan en dos días—razono la Sra. Shortman.

— ¿Seguro, campeón? —inquirió el rubio mayor.

—Seguro, vayan tranquilos.

—Ok—dijo el hombre resignado y subió a su carro.

—No dejes de llamarnos y por cualquier cosa, la que sea —dijo la mujer castaña.

El adolescente noto un toque de preocupación en las palabras de su madre, así que sin perder más tiempo, jalo del brazo de ella y se apresuro en abrir la puerta del auto y hacerla entrar antes de que se arrepintiera y decidiera que era mejor idea subirlo a la parte trasera del vehículo, junto a la castaña menor que seguía con los brazos cruzados y los labios fruncidos.

—Les llamaré—afirmo a sus padres.

Los señores Shortman se miraron entre sí, ya no estaban tan seguros de viajar. Pero confiaban en su hijo así que sonrieron y se despidieron antes de rodar por la calle. El rubio se mantuvo en la acera hasta que dejo de ver la camioneta donde viajaba su familia.

Se había quedado por decisión propia ya que a Helga no la habían dejado salir de la ciudad y teniendo de viaje a más de la mitad de su grupo de amigos, entre ellos incluida Phoebe, significaba que la rubia se quedaría sola en estas vacaciones. Y él, siendo el novio, no permitiría eso. Así que había decidido que al menos disfrutarían de Hillwood junto a ella antes de ingresar a la universidad.

Arnold dejo salir un suspiro aún sobre la acera, reviso su reloj de mano y se echo a correr. Ni siquiera había terminado la cuadra cuando retrocedió su paso veloz y avergonzado llego hasta su puerta y se aseguro de que la casa estuviese bien cerrada. Volvió a correr.

La casa de huéspedes se había quedado a su cargo. Los inquilinos habían salido a visitar a sus respectivas familias, sus abuelos se encontraban en un crucero que habían ganado en un concurso de una estación local de radio, mientras sus padres y hermana acaban de salir de campamento a donde él alguna vez, antes de haber vivido una temporada en San Lorenzo, había ido en varias ocasiones.

— ¿Se puede? —preguntó el joven al abrir la puerta de un local. Dicha puerta era de cristal y al abrirla un sonido lo recibía, el sonido no era un clásico campaneo. El timbre tenía la particularidad de escucharse como un zumbido, sin embargo, el zumbido no era molesto, no era como una mosca volando en tu oído. Extrañamente era agradable e intrigante.

—No, al menos que vaya a comprar algo—respondió la encargada del lugar atrayendo así la atención del joven que miraba fascinado la puerta.

— ¡Jamás he entendido como hace eso!—dijo refiriéndose a la puerta— Por cierto… Aceptas…—él hurgo su bolsillo y saco algunas cosas— Dos dólares, un cupón para el próximo algodón de azúcar que compres en el zoológico y pelusa azul.

— ¿Pelusa? —Repitió ella— ¿Por quién me tomas, melenudo? ¿Por tu extraño primo Arnie?

Arnold rodo los ojos. Cierto, no podía negar que su primo era extraño y le molestaba que cada vez que venía de visita se dedicara a cortejar a la rubia, pero tampoco podía negar que seguía siendo de la familia.

—Voy a aceptar los dos dólares y el cupón—agrego más divertida al tiempo que tomaba una pesada caja del suelo y la llevaba hasta el mostrador.

El rubio volvió a sonreír. De cualquier forma, ya había entrado y todo era un juego común entre ambos,y del que estaba muy seguro que jamás se aburriría. "Vamos al cine" sugirió con su sonrisa y retiro la caja de las manos de la rubia. Sabía que Helga era demasiado obstinada para aceptar que de vez en cuando necesitaba algo de ayuda. El tiempo le enseño que con ella no debía ofrecerse, sino que simplemente debía tomar acción y no hablar nunca de ello.

Arnold puso la caja sobre el mostrador con sumo cuidado en tanto la joven caminaba al otro extremo del mismo. Helga se tallo el brazo y se recargo pesadamente en el mostrador. De pronto, su semblante feliz se convirtió en el de una persona cansada y con malas noticias. El ojiverde entendió de inmediato que Helga debía quedarse nuevamente a trabajar hasta quién sabe qué hora.

Él suspiro —Tranquila—paso su mano sobre la espalda de la joven—entiendo que Bob necesite de ayuda.

—En verdad lo siento, Arnold—se disculpo—Te recompensaré, lo prometo, cabeza de balón.

—Ya me debes dos—señalo y por un instante Pataki se avergonzó.

—Espero que no me estés reclamando, melenudo—advirtió—. Si es que sabes lo que te conviene.

—Me rindo—Arnold alzo sus brazos en son de paz.

—Así me gusta—le sonrió ella.

Arnold devolvió la sonrisa y continuo la conversación—Mis padres salieron hace un rato al…

— ¿Ya se fueron? —Inquirió sorprendida. Shorman asintió— Te dije que fueras con ellos —lo regaño molesta.

— ¿Pero…?

—Arnold—gruño.

Más tarde, Arnold salió de la tienda regañado por la rubia, pero tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Imaginaba que en el fondo, aunque no lo admitiera, ella estaba agradecida. De hecho, estaba muy seguro de que así era, porque de ser lo contrario, la chica no hubiera accedido a verse el día de mañana.

Helga había explicado que sus padres habían salido de la ciudad para una revisión médica con uno de los mejores especialistas del país. Desde que Big Bob Pataki en verdad había sido víctima de un ataque cardíaco y había permanecido días hospitalizado, estas citas se realizaba cada mes sin excepción alguna y normalmente duraban cerca de tres días. Bob decidía irse la tarde de un día antes de la cita, ir a la cita el siguiente día y finalmente regresar por la tarde del tercer día.

Por supuesto que estos días eran aprovechados por las hermanas Pataki para pasar tiempo con sus respectivos novios. Y por mucho que Helga odiara admitir, la presencia de Olga resultaba bastante conveniente para cuidar la empresa de "Papá". Resulta que habían llegado al acuerdo de turnarse para poder disfrutar de un tiempo cada una. Mañana era el turno de Helga.

En la tarde del día siguiente el rubio se arreglaba. Esperaría a su novia para ir los dos al zoológico de la ciudad y hacer valer el cupón de algodones. Helga se lo había confirmado la noche anterior por medio de una llamada. Él se peinaba deseando que los planes no cambiaran.

El timbre sonó y la sonrisa del chico se alargo un poco más. Como rayo bajo las escaleras, cruzo el pasillo y se detuvo frente a la puerta. Se asomo por un pequeño agujero de la puerta y pudo ver a su hermosa rubia.

Ella traía puesto sus viejos tenis blancos, unos jeans azul claro, su blusa rosada y un gorro de invierno aunque estuvieran en pleno verano.

— ¡Voy a abrirte, Helga! —grito ante el insistente toque de timbre.

—De acuerdo—asintió ella y se hizo a un lado, acercándose lo más posible al barandal de las escaleras del pórtico de Arnold.

El rubio giro el pomo y abrió la puerta, y de la nada (o mejor dicho sí) un grupo de animales entraba a la casa.

—Qué bueno que ya podemos con esto—celebro la joven de una sola ceja.

—Sí—Arnold se sonrojo, pero pronto se le desvaneció—. Tengo que subir por unas cosas, ¿me podrías esperar?

—Está bien—accedió ella, entrando a la sala de la casa—, me sentare por allá.

—Ahora vuelvo—le sonrió él.

Minutos después Arnold estaba de vuelta— ¡Ahora sí!

—Bien—se puso de pie y apago el televisor que había encendido para entretenerse— ¿Por qué subiste? —Pregunto curiosa—Creí que te peinarías.

—Ya me peine, Helga—se ofendió.

—Aaa…—titubeo—Ya lo sabía.

—Ajam—respondió sarcástico—Lo que tú digas, Helga.

Ella obviamente no lo negó, de hecho comenzó a alardear de siempre tener la razón. Arnold por su parte estaba esperado la oportunidad. Y sucedió que sin permiso, tomo el gorrito gris de ella y corrió por el pasillo y luego hacia la cocina.

— ¡Devuélvelo, cabeza de balón!

—No—respondió escueto, escudándose patéticamente con una cuchara gigante.

— ¡Arnold! —Grito ella y de pronto todo se volvió oscuro— ¿Quién apago las luces?

—Las luces no estaban encendidas, Helga—respondió al tiempo que entregaba el gorro a su propietaria— ¡Mira eso! —Arnold se asomo por la ventana y observo que el cielo se había cubierto por enormes nubes negras—Creo que ya no iremos al zoológico.

— ¿Te parece, genio? —Dijo enfurecida— ¡Por qué!

—No te pongas así, cariño.

—No seas cursi—refirió —. Yo solo quería un día de diversión —Helga reclamo sin saber a quién culpar.

—Creo que será otro día—Arnold en verdad se esforzaba por remediar la situación.

—Claro, cuando Bob ceda—susurró ella.

— ¿Qué? Te dije que podría hablar con él.

—No—respondió—.Ya te lo dije, no es necesario.

—Helga.

—Está resuelto—sonrió ella —Te veré otro día—Helga puso de nuevo el gorro sobre su cabeza y camino hacia la salida.

Arnold le acompaño y cuando esta abrió la puerta un fuerte viento por poco y los tumba, además estaba comenzado a llover.

—No te dejare salir con este clima—Arnold cerro de nuevo la puerta.

— ¿Y qué esperas que haga?

El joven se puso a pensar—Pues al menos sé que no quiero que te expongas así—señalo la ventana y era definitivo, salir no parecía buena idea—. No creo que tarde mucho en despejarse el cielo—opino él, siendo optimista— ¿Qué tal si preparo unas palomitas para ti y te quedas a ver una película mientras esperamos?

Helga se hizo la interesante, tardando algunos segundos en responder lo más obvio del mundo—Esta bien, pero solo me quedo porque alguien menciono unas palomitas—ella enfatizo la comida logrando hacer reír al rubio de cabeza peculiar.

—Claro que haré palomitas para ti —mantuvo en pie la oferta—, que tal si mientras traigo todo lo necesario, tú buscas la peli que veremos.

—Eso es mucho trabajo, pero está bien—accedió.

El chico entro de nuevo a la cocina e inicio sacando un montón de productos de las alacenas. Entre tanto Helga escogía la película y descifraba cómo funcionaban los aparatos electrónicos del la familia Shortman. Para cuando Arnold entro Helga tenía enredado uno de los cables por todo su cuerpo.

—No se te ocurra burlarte—advirtió ella con "La vieja Besty" en alto. Él obedeció acercándose a ayudar.

Luego del enredado inconveniente, ambos tomaron lugar en uno de los sofás de la habitación y dieron "play" para que el filme iniciara. Dos horas después y ya sin comida, la película termino. Los rubios se levantaron lentamente y somnolientos a recoger todo lo habían utilizado.

—Debo admitir que tu extraña botana esférica, no estaba tan mal— ella dijo secando unos platos.

— ¡Te lo dije!—echo en cara, poniendo la basura en su lugar— ¡Te dije que lo amarías!

—Ya deja de presumir, yo solo dije que no estaba tan mal. Sabes, no me convence su textura.

—Igual lo devoraste todo.

—No lo hice sola—indico ella.

—Eran diez y solo comí tres—respondió haciendo uso de sus dedos.

—Lo que digas, Arnold—la joven coloco el ultimo plato sobre una repisa y se deshizo de la toalla que había estado utilizando —. Ahora sí me tengo que ir—declaró y se acerco de nuevo a una ventana. Esta vez tenía que alzar las cortinas porque las habían bajado a causa de unos relámpagos —. ¡No puede ser! —espetó ella una vez más molesta.

Arnold se acerco para ver lo que ya era de esperarse. El cielo seguía siendo oscuro y no precisamente por ser ya casi de noche, y para colmo la lluvia caía a cantaros.

—Bien—dijo—, tendremos que hacer uso del plan B.

— ¿Cuándo hicimos un plan B? —cuestiono.

—Hace un momento, querida.

— ¿Y "querido" —se burló—se puede saber cuál es ese plan?

—"Querida" —repito con gracia—es que te quedes aquí hasta que sea seguro.

—Si no hay más remedio—Helga pareció conformarse con la respuesta.

El adolescente condujo a su rubia novia a través de un pasillo hasta la habitación donde se hospedaría. Traía cargando un juego de sabanas limpias, un edredón y un par de almohadas muy esponjadas que lo obligaban a alzar su cuello para ver por hacia donde caminaba. Él estaba feliz de que apenas unos cuantos días atrás, acabara junto a su padre, de darle mantenimiento a la recamará.

—Bienvenida, señorita.

—Gracias, Arnold—dijo, entrando— ¡Oye, que bien esta esto!

—Pareciera que lo arregle para ti — sonrió y se acerco a la cama.

—Tal vez decida mudarme… esto es mejor que mi cuarto—intento vacilar para despejar la tensión que se formaba, pero era tarde. Arnold tenía una sonrisa tan cálida que simplemente era su mayor debilidad, ni con todo el motón de corazas de mal humor lograría no ser víctima de sus encantos.

—Y estaremos felices de que lo hagas—afirmó, terminado de vestir la cama—. Que tengas dulces sueños, Helga—Arnold se acerco a ella y beso su frente. Helga sintió un cosquilleo por todas partes.

—G-Gracias, igualmente—concedió, forzando una sonrisa.

— ¿Sucede algo, Helga? —el rubio alzo una ceja.

—N-nada.

— ¿Segura? — miraba con duda.

— ¡Porque no habría de estarlo!—se puso a la defensiva. Arnold no debía notar que su rostro estaba enrojecido y que su cuerpo temblaba como gelatina— ¿Por qué haces tantas preguntas, Arnoldo?

— ¿Por qué me pareció que había un problema?

— ¡Ya alucinas!

—De acuerdo—volvió a alzar una ceja—. Me iré, buenas noches—Arnold se acerco a la puerta.

La mente de Helga comenzó a trabajar muy rápido al igual que el movimiento de sus ojos. Estos iban de Arnold, luego a la puerta, de la puerta a ella, de ella a todo el lugar y terminaba en Arnold para comenzar de nuevo. ¿Era posible que él no se diera cuenta? Helga pensó.

— ¡Acaso solo yo siento esto! —estalló.

Estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta, pero el reclamo hizo que Arnold se detuviera solo para volver a mirarla— ¿Eh?

—Claro, solo soy yo—asumió Helga, cruzo los brazos y se dejo caer sentada sobre la cama. Qué situación tan frustrante. ¿Acaso estaba destinada a ser siempre quién debiera cargar primero con los sentimientos en la relación? —Eres un pesado.

— ¿Y eso a qué viene?

—A nada—soltó molesta—. Buenas noches, solo cierra la puerta cuando salgas —se acostó ella, y se cubrió con una sábana.

Arnold se acerco sin entender que sucedía— ¿Qué sucede? —indagó, se sentó sobre la cama y acaricio el cabello de ella.

—Te dije que nada. Veté.

—Helga.

— ¡Piérdete! —ella descubrió una de sus manos y mostro su dedo medio.

El rubio rodo los ojos, irritado—No me iré hasta que digas que sucede—se acerco y volvió a besar su frente.

Helga se perdió— ¡Arggg! —gruño—Ahora que lo pienso hoy ni siquiera me has besado bien.

Arnold se hiso un poco hacia tras— ¿Ese es el problema?

—No—se esforzó en negar. Arnold sonrió, claro que ese era el problema.

—No tienes que molestarte, porque sí no te he besado en los labios es porque… —se detuvo, creyendo que lo había hecho a tiempo. No estaba seguro si podía continuar lo que había intentado decir sin sufrir daños severos. Helga ahora se veía tan peligrosa como la tormenta que azotaba a Hillwood.

— ¿Por qué? —ella se quito la sábana de encima y lo miro directamente.

—P-porque y-yo…—se puso de pie. Arnold no deseaba ser Hillwood—T-tú—el acaricio su propio cuello.

— ¿Yo? ¿Tú?, ¿Qué? —insistió de mal humor, pero en el fondo era desesperación. Helga estaba ansiosa por conocer la respuesta, tenía la diminuta sospecha de conocerla y todas sus esperanzas puestas en ella.

—No hace mucho calor aquí —él jugó con el cuello de su camisa.

—Arnold.

El chico suspiro. Sus fuerzas se acababan, se estaba rindiendo—No, yo no te bese porque… porque era demasiado tentador—Lo había dicho en voz alta, era real. Era como una liberación y al mismo tiempo lo veía como su sentencia a muerte. Arnold quedo atónito con una mezcla de terror. Lo sentía en su estomago y lo reflejaba en sus ojos. No podía creer que lo había confesado y no era que le avergonzara, al menos no completamente. No era ninguna novedad que el amara a Helga, el problema era el deseo que crecía dentro de sí y se esparcía a partes que preferiría mantener en secreto.

— ¿Tentador? —Helga ya tenía su respuesta, se acerco al propósito.

—Ajam—trago saliva.

— ¿Y eso fue… por qué? —Helga fingió inocencia y Arnold estaba tan nervioso o tan ciego (como siempre) para notarlo.

—No me hagas decirlo.

— ¡Dilo! —se acerco a un más para intimidarlo.

—M-me pones nervioso.

Helga retrocedió un poco— ¿Te doy miedo? —era como ir de pesca "jalas, sueltas…"

—Sí—él afirmó y ella alzo su ceja. "Sueltas"—, pero en este caso es otra clase de nerviosismo.

— ¿Qué clase? —volvió a acercarse. "Jalas."

—Amm…—Arnold pensaba sus palabras. Pensó en que si podía cuidarlas, quizá aun podría encontrar su escape y salir bien librado de todo eso—Ansias.

O quizá no.

Era inútil, él no poseía la increíble capacidad que Helga tenia para distorsionar la realidad y convertirla en una muy convincente verdad. Ni aunque se lo explicaran con peras y manzanas, ni porque fuese a un curso intensivo o decidiera pasar un tiempo de confinamiento "Pataki". Arnold era demasiado honesto para formular una mentira, aunque su vida dependiera de ella.

— ¿De qué? —"Jalas"

—Ganas.

— ¿Y si yo te besará?

—N-no creo que sea buena idea—Arnold tembló de anticipación. Helga lo estaba acorralando. Era como un dejavú en su contra... ¿Se estaría vengando?

— ¿Seguro? —"Jalas de nuevo". Cierto, lo admitía no era una pesca tradicional.

—Sí.

—Muy tarde—Helga termino de acercarse y lo beso en los labios. Arnold se sintió torturado — ¿Y? —pregunto.

Cuando Helga hizo la pregunta el rubio por fin pudo descifrar su rostro (¡ya era hora, amigo!). Que era, claro, lo mismo que el sentía. Al fin lograba entender qué clase de nuevo juego traía su novia y en su opinión, parecía divertido.

— ¡Eres cruel! —tenía que decirlo. Y claro que era cruel.

— ¿Yo?

—No te hagas, perversa. Me hiciste sentir como todo un pervertido.

Helga siguió fingiendo inocencia, como la buena actriz que resulta ser.

—Ya no funciona Helga Geraldine Pataki— desafió.

—No digas ese feo nombre—se quejo.

—No lo diré si lo admites—chantajeó.

— ¿Me estas chantajeando, atrevido?

—No—negó con picardía y ahora él se acerco a besarla—. Ahora estamos a mano.

— ¿E-Estas loco si crees-s q- que…?—tartamudeo.

Él la veía complacido. Sintió que su juicio se nublaba. Llámenlo loco, pero Helga era toda una hermosura y aún más si se negaba a admitir cualquier cosa como ahora lo hacía. Ella se sintió tan ridícula. El maldito samaritano se estaba burlando de la genialidad Pataki, ella no podía creerlo y pensó en dos opciones. La primera era tirar a la mierda todo su orgullo y la segunda era tomar aire y negarlo todo hasta que pudiera sacarlo y cerrar la puerta en su cara, o bien podía hacer que…

— ¡Nah! ¡Olvídalo! — lo atrajo tomándolo de la solapa de su camisa hasta sentarlo a su lado.

Se había cansado de armar planes. Trataba de convérsese de que no era tan grave, él también había estado en aprietos, así que no podría echarle nada en cara, además, siempre quedaba la opción de amenazarlo si cometiera la osadía de hacerlo.

Los labios de Arnold se curvaron en una sonrisa, no se rehusó para nada. Helga era como una tormenta, o mejor dicho, era como un terremoto y él era un edificio desplomándose por su causa. Él incluso contribuyo recostándose a su lado y ambos continuaron besándose. Era sencillo darse cuenta que el deseo era mutuo.

Tímidamente Arnold rodeo la cintura de ella haciendo uso de sus brazos. Podía jurar que Helga se sentía tan nerviosa como él se encontraba, y esto solo lograba emocionarlo. No había nada en ella que no lo excitase. Poco después las caricias fueron subiendo de tono.

Helga se había deshecho de la camisa de Arnold y ahora deslizaba sus manos por todo su torso desnudo, por su estomago. Él creyó que ella se detendría hasta que sintió sus suaves manos introduciéndose por debajo de su ropa. Cuando agarró su miembro, Arnold gruño involuntariamente, había sido una sensación tan deliciosa que él pensó que podría haberse desmayado.

—Helga…

— ¿Qué sucede, Arnold?

Él pensó que solo Helga podría hacer esa pregunta en ese momento y supo que tenía que devolver el gesto. Dos jugarían el mismo juego. La sujeto de los brazos y la tumbo sobre la cama hasta poder sentarse ahorcadas sobre ella.

— ¡Hey… no es justo! —ella intento quitarse a Arnold de encima, pero le fue imposible.

— ¿Qué sucede, Helga?

Era su turno, Arnold llevo su boca hasta su cuello e imprimió varios besos sobre él. Luego la ayudo a incorporarse y a quitarse la blusa. Helga se estremeció cuando de nueva cuenta la boca del rubio recorría su cuello, su pecho y uno de sus dedos jugaba con el broche de su sostén. Se sintió de nuevo avergonzada, nadie nunca la había visto desnuda y a ahora Arnold estaba a punto de hacerlo. Nació el miedo de que al verla se decepcionara.

En el momento en que arrogó la prenda por un lado, dejándola al descubierto, Arnold sintió que se quemaba. Helga tenía los ojos cerrados. Él ya conocía ese sutil gesto e imagino la idea que cruzaba en su cabeza.

—Te amo, Helga—beso sus labios con ternura y la envolvió en sus brazos—. Eres hermosa.

El miedo de Helga se fue esfumando cuando había escuchado las palabras de su amado. Si estaba mintiendo, le daba igual. No arruinaría el momento con tontos complejos. De un momento a otro los dos se habían vuelto descarados y ya no les daba pena ir explorando sus cuerpos uno al otro. Se hallaban desnudos.

Helga se separó un poco y tomo aire, los besos de Arnold le robaban el aliento. El joven también se separó, no quería detenerse, pero tenía una mala noticia.

—Es-to es-tá mal, no es lo correcto—su voz se cortaba.

— ¿Por qué esta mal?

—No quiero que sucede algo que no planeamos ahora y después arrepentirnos.

— ¿Por qué no solo usas un preservativo?—Arnold sonrió, la idea de Helga parecía tan sencilla.

—No tengo uno.

—Debes tener al menos uno en tu cuarto—Helga lo había dicho con tanta seguridad y lógica que parecía verdad.

—No lo tengo—protestó.

—Claro que sí… ¿Qué demonios les hiciste? ¿Eh?

— ¿De qué rayos hablas, Helga? —hablo su mismo idioma.

—Nos repartieron en la escuela por… ¿educación sexual?… ¿lo recuerdas?... Ahora te repetiré la pregunta y quiero que respondas: ¿Qué demonios les hiciste? ¿Eh?—el tono de Helga más que molesto era de celos.

— ¡Ya recordé, celosa! —el rubio expreso.

—No estoy celosa—cruzo los brazos indignada.

— ¡Ahora vuelvo! —él tomo su camisa del suelo y se la amarro alrededor de la cintura. Arnold volvió al poco tiempo —Lo tenias todo planeado, ¿verdad? —Jugó con ella.

—Vuelve a repetirlo y ya verás —le advirtió al joven que volvía a acomodarse a su lado.

—Lo que tú digas, Helga—volvió a besarla con intensidad y luego abrió el paquete y lo coloco como había visto en clases— ¿En verdad quieres que esto pase?

—No estarás pensando que te deje llegar hasta aquí para nada, ¿cierto? —ella respondió a su pregunta.

—Yo solo quiero pensar lo que piensas.

—No me hagas decirlo—ella utilizo las palabras de él y eran sinceras a pesar de todo lo atrás. Ella había tardado años para encontrar todo el coraje que necesitaba para admitir abiertamente que estaba enamorada del cabeza de balón. Ahora era lo mismo para aceptar (sin indirectas) que deseaba que el mismo chico estuviera dentro de ella.

— ¿Estás segura? —Helga le miro con cierto fastidio—. Yo no quiero que más adelante me digas que te arrepientes.

—No lo haré.

—Ni de broma.

—Tampoco.

—De acuerdo—se sintió más seguro de lo que estaba a punto de hacer. El joven se posiciono— si quieres que me detenga solo dilo—aseguro, pero no estaba muy seguro si podría hacer eso.

Él había escuchado que la primera vez dolía. Sabía que Helga jamás había tenido novio, tenia quien la siguiera o la acosara, pero no novios. Así que no había dudas de era la primera vez también para ella, porque él si había tenido una novia y había perseguido chicas, pero nunca había sentido lo que sentía por Helga. Estaba muy feliz de que ambos estuvieran aprendiendo juntos. Pensó en lo agradable que sería hacerse viejos y recordar que no había a quien más ellos se pudieran entregar. Pero también pensó en que no quería lastimarla y provocarle un mal recuerdo.

—Te estás tardando… si prefieres que me vaya lo haré—ambos se sonrieron divertidos y un poco embriagados antes de que Arnold diera inicio al acto sexual.

Helga también había escuchado que la primera vez dolía, que por un segundo pensó que le haría daño. Pero cuando Arnold fue invadiéndola con pequeños y suaves movimientos, nada parecía ser como lo contaban. No había podido ser más perfecto y Arnold no había podido ser más dulce.

— ¡Oh, Arnold! —grito su nombre, motivando al cabezón.

Arnold fue hundiéndose dentro de Helga a medida que se iba moviendo y poco a poco, de forma gradual ambos fueron interesándose en el resultado que estaban obteniendo.

— ¿Te gusta?—su voz era ronca.

—No es momento de alar-dear—su voz se entrecortaba.

Arnold no evito sonreír, no estaba seguro si era por complacer a Pataki o por toda la maravilla que el mismo estaba experimentando. Decidió que era momento de ser más rápido.

—Helga…

Él inclino su rostro y lo hundió en el hueco de su cuello, al tiempo que la apretaba contra sí. Con cada movimiento, el placer aumentaba a niveles sorprendentes. Entonces pensó que aun podía hacerlo aumentar y solo así comenzó a devorar sus labios y sus pechos. Helga emitió un gemido, arqueándose hacia él y enrollando los dedos en su pelo dorado.

Arnold siguió embistiendo hasta que sintió llegar al orgasmo. Poco después cayó arriba de ella, sin decir nada, tomando grandes bocanadas de aire. Ella jadeó y el chico la besó antes de echarse a un lado, llevándosela con él.

Al día siguiente Helga fue la primera en despertar, sonrió al ver que había dormido toda la noche entre los brazos de Arnold. No tenía deseos de moverse. La noche anterior había sido tan especial y estaba convencida de que para él significaba lo mismo. Pero realmente tenía cosas que hacer y ni siquiera había avisado a su hermana Olga que se encontraba bien.

Como si la hubiese invocado, su celular comenzó a ser un zumbido. Helga estiro su brazo hasta llegar a su pantalón. Estaba segura de saber quien la llamaba y no se equivocaba. Cuando coloco la bocina en su teléfono, era Olga quien hablaba.

"Hermanita, bebé." —hizo su escándalo.

—Tranquila, estoy bien. Ya voy para allá solo dame un momento—ella susurro, no quería molestar a Arnold.

"¿Dónde estás?... bien, ya no importa y tampoco hay tiempo."

—Vamos, Olga, no seas tan impaciente.

"No soy yo, hermanita bebé. Papá está en camino."

— ¿Qué? —Helga se alarmo y se separo del joven.

"Me llamaron, ellos vieron la noticia de la tormenta de anoche. Les he dicho que has estado conmigo todo este tiempo y les he puesto excusas cuando piden hablar contigo. Pero cuando llegue y no te vean, Helga habrá problemas."

—No hagas drama, voy para allá—Helga colgó y se vistió rápidamente. No tuvo la intención ni pensó en que fuera necesario levantar al rubio. Ella solo se acerco lo suficiente para besar su frente y musitar que le explicaría después.

* * *

Hola!:)

Que les pareció? Bien? Malo? Regular?... ustedes escriban y yo estaré feliz de leer lo que sea, no importa si son mensajes de odio;)

Bien, para los que ya leyeron mi otro fanfic y se quedaron al corriente (incluso más que yo) ya sabrán de qué se trata todo esto… Para los que ya lo olvidaron o simplemente no saben ni quién rayos soy… Les daré una breve explicación… (Y espero no marearlos).

Resulta que este Two Shot (ya lo decidí:D), el primer capítulo (ósea el que acaban de leer) se trata de un antecedente de "En mi corazón" (un fic, obviamente mío) que no resulta ser necesario para entender "Solos" y se deberá precisamente al segundo capítulo :D que tendrá lugar muy pronto y actuara como final para este mismo y (OJO) como epílogo de "En mi corazón".

Listo, acabe!

Nos vemos pronto aquí o allá… o en sus historias. Yo también los leo y que envidia con algunos (bastantes) Será que pueda ser como Uds. cuando sea grande?

CHAITO!


End file.
